


I trust you

by bayoneesama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, But it's hard ok?, F/F, Pearl really tries, Repetitive thoughts, Some hints of fluff, Spoilers for "A single pale rose"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoneesama/pseuds/bayoneesama
Summary: Spoilers for "A single pale rose"Pearl is faced with the hardest trial in her life so far.Unbetaed because inspiration struck in the worst possible timing :(





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> What was she feeling? When she had to do this, when she first faced this situation, how did she take it?

Pearl shivered.

 

The thin veil covering the entrance to the palanquin flowed in the quiet night air, her diamond’s footsteps no longer audible.

 

She had agreed. There was no turn back now. But how? How was she even going to do it? Pink was _Her Diamond_ for goodness sake!

 

She broke into a cold sweat.

 

Clearly, things had gotten out of hand, she had to notify the other diamonds of Pink’s behavior, she had to give herself up and accept her imminent shattering. She had failed, as a pearl, as a servant of the diamonds, and as a _gem_ above all. What kind of pearl would let her diamond fall in disgrace like this? This plan, this silly little adventure, went against everything she had been taught. Everything that made her who she is. A pearl. She was a simple pearl. She was dreaming too big. There’s no way she could poof her diamond.

 

Poof her.

 

She had agreed to poof her. She had agreed to shape shift and use Pink’s, Rose’s own custom-made weapon to poof her and fake her shattering. She clasped her hands and tried to stop her shivers to no avail. This was way too big for her. She’s only a pearl! She’s Pink’s pearl.

 

Pink.

 

Pink’s smile. Pink’s melodious laughter. Pink’s gaze full of wonder appreciating the wonders of earth. Pink’s hands, always kind, never punishing. Pink’s reassuring words. The hug they just shared. Everything that made Pink special.

 

Pearl felt like crying.

 

She couldn’t poof her. But how is she going to look her in the eye and tell her she can’t help her anymore? Is that not way worse than disgracing both of them? She imagined, curse her vivid imagination, Pink’s disappointed face, her eyes, falling, full of sorrow, the realization coming to her that the earth was doomed and there was nothing they could do to save it. She let out a quiet sob and fell to her knees.

 

“I can’t do it”

 

She covered her mouth with one hand and clenched the other fist over her chest. How could a creature with no lungs and no heart feel so much pressure inside her? She felt like her body was about to burst at the seams. Her head was buzzing, her ears ringing, her eyes blurry.

 

“I’m going to disappoint her” she sobbed.

 

Eventually Pink would realize. She was just another common pearl.

 

“I shouldn’t have indulged her to this extent”

 

Pink laughing in a field of wild flowers. Pink staring in awe at the sunrise.

 

“I should have behaved, I shouldn’t have imagine anything! This is all my fault!”

 

Pink extending her arm to her. Pink holding her hand and pulling her close.

 

“Oh Pink! I’m so sorry!”

 

Pink’s embrace.

 

“I have failed you, I-“

 

Pink’s voice

 

_“I trust you”_

 

Pearl stilled in a sudden gasp.

 

“...she trusts me”

 

_“I trust you”_

 

“I… can’t let her down”

 

Still trembling she managed to get on her feet.

 

“I have to do this”

 

She steadied herself and wiped her tears off.

 

“I can’t let Pink down”

 

She inhaled slowly, and let her light composed form glow. Her body stretched, her limbs grew thicker and her hair fell in pink ringlets down her back. She had to still another shiver when she finished shifting and looked down, a pink gem in her belly catching her eyes. She forced herself to look up front and took deep, and perhaps needed, breaths.

 

“Calm down, you got this, you have to do this”

 

She hated it. She loved Pink’s form as Rose Quartz as much as her original diamond form. She loved it when Pink did it. But she couldn’t stand doing it herself. Not after knowing the purpose of it. She focused all her attention on the gem on her forehead, mostly covered with pink hair. The only remaining part of herself in this form. After a few seconds she bent down and picked up the sword. Her hand brushed momentarily against the pink hibiscus flower Pink had offered her, and she had placed in her hair just a few moments ago. It felt like an eternity ago. She felt a pang of guilt and sorrow. The times in which Pink put flowers in her hair would soon be over.

 

She tore her eyes from the flower and turned to the exit of the palanquin. This is it. No turning back now.

 

The night air seemed unreal outside. Heavy, unsettling.Pink was standing just a few steps in front of her, waiting. Her diamond was truly a sight to behold illuminated by the pale moonlight. How could she have hesitated? Pink wanted this. And Pearl would do anything for the gem that held her metaphorical heart in the palm of her hand. She tried not to think about how this could possibly be the last time she ever saw Pink as a diamond. She walked towards her and unsheathed the sword, the scabbard discarded on the ground by her feet. She held the decorated handle firmly. It felt much smaller than she was used to, in her original form she normally carried the heavy sword in both arms.

 

When she looked up at Pink, she found a determined smile, glimmering diamond eyes and the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

 

“Don’t hold back” Pink said, excitement flowing through every word.

 

 _“This is so like her”_   Pearl thought _“Excited, joyful, even right before getting poofed. Always marveled about the world. So precious, my diamond, my… Rose”_ Pearl swore she could die for her.

 

But right as she was getting into position, Pearl’s eyes caught Pink’s lips moving

 

“I trust you”

 

Pearl rose the sword, and struck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too ooc. 
> 
> I figured there were some parts of that night that she didn't want Steven to see, even if she was telling him the most important.
> 
>  
> 
> I love Pearl a lot and I'm very proud of how much she's grown throughout the series.


End file.
